Asyeline Skyrah
Asyeline is a millennia-old, near-Human Jedi Master from a little known race called the Ageless. One of their most notable aspects was their exceptionally strong connection to the force which allowed her to retain a youthful appearance. She was one of several wandering Jedi Masters whose exploits was surprisingly unknown to the Jedi Order. Not believing that she was destined to teach, she left the Core and began roaming the Outer Rim worlds. For many millennia Esme allowed the Force to guide her to where she was needed, and as a result, was known to have resolved many conflicts, and even ended entire wars. A pacifist by nature, she seldom carried around her lightsaber, choosing to rely instead on her abilities in the force. Her most notable talent is healing. Biography Early life Born the second of four daughters approximately 3,000 BBY, Asyeline's ageless nature is attributed to her race, the Eterno. Human-looking, except for their somewhat more fragile builds, glowing irises of unnatural colors, and exceptional beauty, more so than even the Hapans, who are renowned for their looks. Much of her early life is detailed in the Chronicles of the Ethurion, which said she grew up in interesting times, though not necessarily rife with turmoil and sorrows. Nevertheless, Asyeline, like most of her people, chose the life of a Jedi, learning under some of the most notable Masters of her time, such as Myranda Ghomesz, and even the legendary Taralorn Melvarrik, with whom Asyeline would later be lifemated (married) to. She was found early on to be a prodigy in the arts of healing. With little effort, she could heal even fatal wounds on sentient beings. This would go on to signify her station in life, and where all of her practice was directed. In addition to learning the ways of healing with the Force, Asyeline studied medicine and took her degrees in the University of Kantareis. Naturally, she graduated with flying colors and was a practicing doctor by the age of nineteen. She passed her trials as a Jedi around the same time and was given the rank of Knight even though she refused to construct a lightsaber based on principle. To compensate for her apparent lack of the standard Jedi weapon, Asyeline developed a unique self-defense technique that involved a combination of physical prowess and the Force, and even the ability to repel a lightsaber attack with her hands and weaves of solid energy around them to act as shields. It was her pacifistic nature that prompted Asyeline to not create a lightsaber, despite the normal requirements in most Jedi Academies for one as a definition of their training and skill level. The Jedi Council on Atheiirn decided to make an exception in her favor (and in light of her exceptional talent in healing) and allowed her to attain knighthood, making her the first member of the Atheiirnian Jedi Order to achieve knighthood this way. To begin with, the Atheiirnian Jedi Council's concepts and ideals was completely different from the standard Jedi Order, as they allowed relationships amongst their kind, in light of the fact that practically all Eterno are Force-Sensitive and have at one point or another, received training from the temple, meaning they were a planet of Jedi. Asyeline began to travel around the world, along with her sisters, Romjita (the eldest), Petrisya (the third, after Asyeline) and Dasheene (the last sister). The Skyrah Sisters were found to be infected by a powerful sense of Wanderlust and when it came upon them, they were compelled to go wherever the Force led them, and there was no way to fight the urge to wander, no matter how hard they tried. This eventually separated the sisters forcefully as their Wanderlust led them all down different paths. It was around this time that Asyeline attained the rank of Master, though it is not stated how she attained this rank, since she never ever took any Padawans for herself. Beyond Atheiirn Asyeline's wanderings gradually took her further and further into the galaxy. First, she travelled around the Outer Rim territories, guided by the Force and mediating peace to war torn civilizations. She also aided in healing people wherever she went, which led to her becoming known as a saint. Word of her deeds gradually reached the various Jedi Orders of the respective timelines, and the councils sent for her to visit them. She went to Coruscant and met with the Jedi Masters, where she humbly accepted their invitation to stay and assist in teaching new methods for their Healers to learn. It was here that she was reunited with Taralorn Melvarrik, and they began to explore a serious relationship with each other. The Council grew privy to this and disapproved, it was then that they realized that Taralorn and Asyeline were actually closer to Gray Jedi than actual Jedi, and the two were in danger of being banished from the Temple. However, Asyeline publicly ended her relationship with Taralorn when she had a dream one night and she was convinced that she would lead her king to the Dark Side if they continued down this path. Thus by doing this, she ensured that she would remain in the Jedi Order's good graces and Taralorn was spared from banishment. Eventually her Wanderlust took her away from Coruscant, and she left for the Outer Rim territories again, where she resumed her work of mediating peace and healing. She continued this lifestyle for nearly two and a half millennia, before she began to experience the first stages of Kapenathan, the Weariness of Living. An aspect of character that normally appears in Ageless only after five thousand years, but Asyeline experienced it early on because of her way of life and her constant involvement with mortals, something that most of her people disapprove of for their own safety. Pained from watching friends grow old and die while she lived on wore on her spirit, and at one point, she seriously contemplated suicide. However, the timely arrival of her last living sister, Dasheene Skyrah, convinced her to carry on a little longer. Hiding away Personality and traits Category:Characters